


Songfics

by No_More_Typos_Please



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_More_Typos_Please/pseuds/No_More_Typos_Please
Summary: Personally selected songs giving inspiration to reader-insert one-shots.





	Songfics

**Author's Note:**

> Dave does a save.

**My body is a cage that keeps me**  
**From dancing with the one I love**  
**But my mind holds the key**

"Hey, Dave!" You shouted across the quad of your junior college, waving your hands wildly above your head. As you saw his attention turn to you, you began to approach him, and, as expected, he did the same.

"What do you want now?" He asked nonchalantly. At this point you no longer cared about his tone of voice - you understood him well enough.

"You gonna come clubbing with Roxy and I this Friday?" You asked him, a small, inviting smile on your features. You saw the muscles in his face shift, though his sunglasses were effectively blocking any change of expression that he had let slip through.

"Why should I?" His response came almost painfully.

"Well," You cocked an eyebrow up, the points of your lips curling up just slightly, "you're always on the stages at clubs, in front of the dance floor, making sure other people have a fun night of dancing and enjoying badass music. You deserve to be the one who's catered to for once, don't you think?"

"Gee, that'd be a good argument if I actually wanted to dance," His expression didn't waver anymore, "Oh, excuse me, I meant if I actually wanted to be _catered to_. Which, if you hadn't guessed by now, I don't."

"Even if we danced together?" Your voice caught him off-guard, but his composure happened to be strong at that moment.

**I'm standing on a stage**  
**Of fear and self-doubt**  
**It's a hollow play**  
**But they'll clap anyway**

Of course Dave wanted to dance with you. You were the one person who managed to break his stoic facade.

When he had first met you, he had hated that fact, however. Over time, though, he came to understand why you had such an effect on him. Being himself, he was unwilling to admit it, especially aloud, but he knew, inwardly, the reason why.

Although he no longer cared about how capable you were of making his emotions show, he still cared very much about being able to keep up his act. It was his reputation, after all, and he didn't want to lose it - even if it kept him from doing some of the things he wanted to do. 

**My body is a cage that keeps me**  
**From dancing with the one I love**  
**But my mind holds the key**

**You're standing next to me**  
**My mind holds the key**

"I can't, anyways, I have a gig," He told you, folding his arms over his chest.

"Really?" You asked, slightly whining and with an overwhelming air of _'You've gotta be fucking kidding me.'_

He almost laughed. Almost.

"Yes, really."

"Well, where? At what club? And at what time?" You straightened your posture as you asked these questions, your visage virtually screaming disappointment.

With a sigh, he answered, "You know that fancy restaurant? The one owned by one of those Iron Chef dudes. The Japanese guy, what's-his-face-motor. It's across the street from there. Around eleven is when my gig starts."

A gasp escaped your mouth and you grinned as widely as you could.

"Perfect. We'll be sure to make it on time to watch you DJ. You won't miss us, promise!" You stated almost innocently. You were inviting him to argue by the tone of your voice, but he knew it would be no use to protest. So, instead, he did what he knew would drive you insane. He just stared at you, blinking occasionally, although you couldn't see it. "No objections?" You asked, tilting your head to the side. In response, he simply shrugged, causing you to return the action. "Then it's decided. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

_'Why did that end up so awkward?'_ You thought to yourself in contemplation. You didn't have much time for thinking, however, as you headed to your next class.

Dave stood behind you, watching as you made your way out of the main quad. He was clueless as to the awkwardness his lack of response had made you feel, and he was none the wiser because of it.

**I'm living in an age**  
**That calls darkness light**  
**Though my language is dead**  
**Still the shapes fill my head**

As he heard the stage director introduce him, accompanied by the roaring sound of clapping, he walked onto the stage. He quickly raised a hand as a way of greeting to crowd, but did little more than that. Without anymore talk on the director's part, Dave began to play his music, remixing on the spot as well as giving himself some breaks in-between by playing finished mixes.

During one of these small breaks, he scanned the crowd until his vision focused on you. You had obviously already been there for quite some time, as he could tell by your drunken state. Your small frame sat at the bar, waving down the tender for the umpteenth time that night. A sigh passed Dave's lips and he shook his head just slightly. Before he could think much about you, though, he heard his break begin to fade out, and knew he had to start focusing on live mixing once again.

But that didn't keep him from glancing in your direction every now and again. Every time he had the opportunity he would look to you, keeping an eye on you to ensure you were okay. 

What a shock he must have felt when he looked up to find you missing from your stool at the bar. With a small sense of urgency surging into his blood, he played a finished tape and began scanning the throngs of people until he saw what he had hoped wouldn't happen.

There you were, inebriated beyond belief, being helped to the front door of the club by a strange man.

Now holding his fumes in, he glanced at the bright digital clock behind him. It was one thirty in the morning, exactly when his shift was to end. The director was nowhere in sight, but Dave wasn't about to stand in when he had no obligation to along with a pressing matter that needed his immediate attention.

So, as any logical person would, he gracefully jumped from the corner edge of the stage to the outer part of the crowd, where he knew he would have the least trouble trying to follow you and the stranger.

Luckily for him, you happened to be so drunk that you were slowing the guy down, just enough to keep you inside long enough for Dave to catch up.

When the man gave up dragging you and simply lifted you off the ground, however, the red eyed man felt a droplet of adrenaline slip into his bloodstream. Within the next few seconds, the now definite predator, with your half passed out body draped over his shoulder, disappeared outside.

**I'm living in an age**  
**That calls darkness light**  
**Though my language is dead**  
**Still the shapes fill my head**

Dave, having ripped through the tightly-woven knot of bodies, burst through the door just in time to watch as you were being placed into a foreign car. Somewhere along the way, he must have lost his sunglasses, because everything had become brighter to him.

At this point, as one may have guessed, his stoic facade was no longer in place. Now what it was replaced by was a mask of rage, and he sprinted to the car before the man even had the opportunity to walk to the driver's door.

The man turned around, only to be tackled into the side of his own car by what he perceived to be a _crazy bastard in a red tux_.

"What the shit, man?" He shouted, attempting to shove the blonde off of himself. Dave was much stronger than he had assumed.

"Open the fucking door right now and get [First] out of there," He gripped the man's shirt, believing that the level of threat in both his eyes and his voice was enough.

"Woah, woah, you know this dame?" The stranger gave a shark-like grin, nodding his head in the direction of the backseat, "You think you'd wanna join me and her tonight?"

Apparently, Dave's figuring was wrong. He twisted the fabric in his fist, tightening his hold on the taller and larger man before him.

**I'm living in an age**  
**Whose name I don't know**  
**Though the fear keeps me moving**  
**Still my heart beats so slow**

"I'll fucking kill you if you so much as take a step in her direction," He hissed, "Now, I'm going to open the door and take her out of there, and you aren't going to do a damn thing to stop me."

The wannabe greaser squinted at Dave, carefully contemplating his next words.

"And what are you gonna do to stop me, prick?" 

He barely had a fraction of a second of time after having finished uttering his response when a solid, strong knee came upward, effectively incapacitating him. He groaned in pain, his hands instinctively cradling his groin as he staggered to the ground.

Panting, Dave walked to the backseat door of the 58 Thunderbird and opened it up, seeing your now entirely passed-out form slumped over on the seat. With a sigh, he pulled you out and carried you gently to his car, glancing back at the stranger every few moments. Once you were safely inside and buckled up, he pulled out his phone and texted Roxy, telling her that he had you and you were safe.

Once he himself was in the car, he locked the doors and started it up. The hum of the motor must have roused you, because a soft groan emanated from your direction. He looked toward you, and your eyes met.

"Dave?" You asked, obviously still drunk, just with a touch of grogginess added to the mix.

"It's okay, [First]. You're safe. I've got you," He put the car in reverse as you hummed quietly in thanks. Then, he headed home with you, silence enveloping the drive there.


End file.
